Their True Destiny
by Hotmommyof2
Summary: What should have happened after 'destiny', is in script style
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the characters but I wont mind owning Jason Behr. What a hunk of a man, anyway don't sue. Just read please.  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
As Liz walked away from Max, she hears him yelling her name behind her. Refusing to stop or turn around, Liz continues to walk away from her one love. Seeing Liz get further and further away from him, Max starts to run after her but Micheal stops him.  
  
Micheal: You've gotta let her go Max. You gotta let her go.  
  
Tess: What are we going to do now Max?  
  
Max: I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. (Cut for opening credits) 


	2. Chapter 1

(Open to see Liz crying in her car) *What am I going to do without Max? Oh god, Maria and Alex don't know. I have to tell them* (Liz starts her car and drives to Maria's house, as she knocks on the door she tries not to burst into tears)  
  
Maria: Hey girl, Come in, Alex and I were just watching a movie. Honey, you look like shit. Have you been crying? Has something happened?  
  
(Unable to speak and having held her composure for this long, Liz just shakes her head and breaks down and sobs.)  
  
Maria: Oh God, Something has happened. Come here, Alex cut the movie off. Liz, come in the living room. (Maria pulls a hysterical Liz into her arms and sits her down) What happened?  
  
(Sitting in-between Maria and Alex, Liz tells them everything that happened at the cave and when she finishes Maria breaks down into tears and Alex sits back speechless)  
  
Maria: No! I wont believe it until I hear it from Michael's own lips.  
  
Liz: Sweetie its true. I gotta get home but call me later okay.  
  
Alex: Liz, Are you sure that you want to be alone now?  
  
Liz: Yeah Alex, I'm okay now. I'll be fine. I just need some time alone.  
  
Maria: Yeah, No hard feelings Alex but I think I need some time too.  
  
Alex: I understand. Call me if you need anything.  
  
Liz: We will. I love you guys. Bye.  
  
(Cut to Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess in Max's jeep on the way home)  
  
Tess: Max, what are we going to do? We have to stick together. I am glad that you have accepted you destiny with me and we are together.  
  
Max: We are not together Tess. We never will be.  
  
Tess: But Max, you heard the message. Everyone did.  
  
Max: Shut up Tess. Just shut up. Liz is my destiny now and forever. You and I may have been married in our past life but that's just what it is. Past. This is our new life and I will spend it with Liz!  
  
Michael: Maxwell, stop shouting.  
  
Max: No! I won't stop shouting. Are you happy with this? Last I heard you were going to tell Maria that you love her. Has that changed?  
  
Michael: No but shouting wont solve anything. I don't like this any more than you do. But just stop shouting.  
  
Max: Fine. But I will find a way for Liz and I to be together. You can make sure of that.  
  
(They drop Tess off first and Max speeds away before she is even to the door. Cut to Liz writing in her journal on the patio, just then Maria walks in and sits down)  
  
Maria: Hey girl.  
  
Liz: Hey, how you holding up? Maria: Seeing that I haven't heard from or seen Michael yet, okay. But ask me after I see him.  
  
Liz: Maria, I have to leave Roswell. I have to go somewhere that I don't think of Max when I turn every corner. I am going to go visit my Aunt Cindy in California. It's summer break and school doesn't start until September so I will have at least 4 months to get over max. I just need time to get my head together. You understand right?  
  
Maria: Yeah I do. I wish I could go with you but I can't leave until I talk to Michael and he tells me that it's over between us.  
  
Liz: Well, I am leaving tomorrow at 11:00 and I want you to go to the airport with me. Maria, you cant tell max either. Now matter what. He can't know.  
  
Maria: Okay, I gotta go but I'll be here tomorrow morning.  
  
(After Maria leaves, Liz goes inside and changes into an old button down shirt that Max gave to her long ago. After changing she remembered that she forgot to put her journal away and climbs back out onto the patio to put it away.)  
  
Max: (whispering) Liz?  
  
Liz: Max? What are you doing here? I figured you'd be with Tess.  
  
Max: No of course not. I love you. I could never be with Tess. You are my destiny Liz. Now and forever.  
  
Liz: (starts crying) Oh Max, I love you too. I didn't know what I was going to do without you.  
  
Max:(opens his arms) Come here.  
  
(Liz runs into his open arms and he holds her tight. As he holds her he notices that she is wearing his thin button down shirt that he gave her and that she is shivering from the cold night air)  
  
Max: Liz, you're shivering, let's talk inside.  
  
(Once inside Liz sits on the bed and Max tells her everything that he told Tess.)  
  
Max: And that's when I came over her.  
  
Liz: Max, hold me please.  
  
(Max sits beside her on the bed and wraps his arms around her. Turning slowly in his arms to face her Liz kisses Max and then he deepens the kiss. Liz runs her hands over his buttons on his shirt and begins to unbutton them. Max pulls away)  
  
Max: Liz, we can't do this.  
  
Liz: Max, I need you and only you.  
  
Max: Are you sure?  
  
Liz: Yes I am very sure.  
  
(Max slowly undresses Liz and then she undresses Max. As they lay there together in their underwear Max asks Liz again)  
  
Max: Liz, are you absolutely sure? We can stop right now.  
  
(Liz all but rips the last of Max's clothes off)  
  
Max: Well I guess I got my answer. (Laughs and pulls her close) 


	3. Chapter 2

(Cut to Michael in front of Maria's house, pacing and muttering to himself)  
  
Michael: Maria, I love you, No. Maria, I have something to tell you. I love you. Not that's not right either. Damn it.  
  
Maria: (opens the front door) Michael? What are you doing here?  
  
Michael: I need to talk to you.  
  
Maria: Come on in then. Mom, Michael's here. We'll be in the den if you need me.  
  
Amy: Okay honey but I am going out with Jim so I wont be back until later.  
  
Maria: Ok. Have fun. Bye.  
  
Amy: Bye sweetie. Bye Michael.  
  
Michael: Bye Ms. Dulca.  
  
Maria: This way.  
  
(As Maria slowly closes the door to the den, Michael walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck)  
  
Michael: Maria I love you. I've wanted to say that for a while now.  
  
Maria: You love me? (Tears gathering in her eyes)  
  
Michael: Yeah I do. Even when you call me space boy.  
  
Maria: I love you too.  
  
(Maria wraps her arms around him and he pulls her closes and he whispers to her and kisses her. The Next Day, Cut to Max and Liz. They are lying in bed and Max looks down at Liz lovingly but then he hears footsteps in the hall and brushing a kiss on Liz's forehead he gathers his clothes quickly and leaves the room just as Maria walks in)  
  
Maria: Lizzy, come on wake up. You're gonna be late for your flight.  
  
(Liz sleepily reaches over for Max and finds him gone; she starts to cry but quickly stops before Maria can see her tears. Later at the crash down Max walks in looking for Liz)  
  
Max: Hey Maria, where's Liz?  
  
Maria:(startled) Max! Um. what?  
  
Max: Where's Liz?  
  
Maria: She's not here.  
  
Michael: Who's not here?  
  
Max: Liz, I can see that but where is she?  
  
Maria: Um. I gotta go um. work. (Turns and quickly walks away)  
  
Michael: That was weird. Even for Maria. Think she's hiding something?  
  
Max: Yes and I am gonna find out what.  
  
(Max rushes back to the kitchen to find Maria)  
  
Max: Maria, where is Liz?  
  
Maria: I promised her that I wouldn't tell you.  
  
Max: Where is she Maria?  
  
Maria: California. She's visiting her aunt for the summer so that she can clear her head.  
  
(Cut to Liz in California)  
  
Liz: Thanks so much Aunt Cindy. You have no idea what this means to me.  
  
Cindy: No problem honey. You sounded like you needed to be away from home. Want to talk about it?  
  
Liz: Well, the gist of it is, I love this guy but he is supposed to be with someone else.  
  
Cindy: Oh I see.  
  
(2 Months Later, phone ringing in the background)  
  
Maria: I got it Mom. Hello?  
  
Liz: Maria?  
  
Maria: Liz. It's so good to hear from you. I was beginning to think that you forgot about me.  
  
Liz: How are things?  
  
Maria: Good. Michael told me that he loves me and Max is constantly asking if I have heard from you.  
  
Liz: He has?  
  
Maria: Yeah, he keeps asking if you have called or written.  
  
Liz: Don't tell him that I called.  
  
Maria: Why?  
  
Liz: Just don't. Okay Maria.  
  
Maria: Well I gotta blaze. I gotta get to work. But call me around 7 when I get home. Bye  
  
(At the Crashdown)  
  
Max: Maria, have you heard from Liz?  
  
Michael: Yeah Ria, have you?  
  
Maria: Um. my orders up.  
  
Michael: Oh no you don't. You heard from her didn't you?  
  
Maria: Yeah just before work. She still wont let me tell you where she is.  
  
Max: Maria, please I really have to talk to her. *God she must think that I moved on with Tess when she woke up and found me not there* Maria, please, I really need to talk to her.  
  
Maria: I'm sorry Max, but I have been friends with Liz a lot longer than with you and what she wants comes first. I'm sorry but I can't tell you.  
  
(Back to Liz in California)  
  
Cindy: Are you sure that you will be okay while I'm gone?  
  
Liz: Yes, I'll be fine.  
  
Cindy: I am so sorry to do this but the company needs their best representative at the convention in New York and I'm it. Are you sure you'll be fine?  
  
Liz: Yes, Go work.  
  
Cindy: Liz, honey you look a little pale, are you okay?  
  
Liz: I'm fine. I just have a little bit of a headache but I'll just go lie down in a bit.  
  
Cindy: If you're sick maybe I shouldn't go.  
  
Liz: No, look, you have to go. The cab's here. Don't worry I will be fine. You have to go to New York. Don't worry about me. I'll go take some aspirin and lie down.  
  
Cindy: Ok, but if you get sick make sure that you drink lots of fluids and take lots of vitamins. Okay. I love you and I'll try and be back as soon as I can. (Cab starts honking) Okay I'm outta here. Bye.  
  
(After Cindy leaves Liz crawls into bed and falls asleep)  
  
*Where am I? * (Liz looks around and sees a woman running towards her. Frightened Liz hides in a nearby cave)  
  
Woman: Liz. Liz, don't be frightened. I won't hurt you. I must speak with you.  
  
(Liz crawls out and comes face to face with Max's mother)  
  
Liz: I know you. You're Max and Isabel's mother.  
  
Woman: Yes, my name is Lucilla.  
  
Liz: Where am I? (Looks around at a beautiful city with green valleys and fields of flowers and caves)  
  
Lucilla: You are home.  
  
Liz: Yes, home. My home, Max, Isabel and Michael's home.  
  
Liz: It's beautiful.  
  
Lucilla: Yes, it was. Now I don't have a lot of time to explain everything so you must listen carefully. The leader of this planet Max, as you know him was to wed Ophelia, the ruler of the planet Stell's daughter, so that our two planets would be united and their son would be the greatest ruler that ever lived. But we were deceived. My son accidentally married another. And now our people are slaves and a tyrant sits on my son's throne. Liz, you were Ophelia. That is why I sent you with him to Earth. The one who married my son instead of you is deceiving my children and Michael. The one you call Tess. You must stay away from her until the great leader is born.  
  
Liz: What great leader?  
  
Lucilla: The unborn child in your womb. You do not know him yet but in time he will make himself know to you. But you must stay away from her at all costs. Her and others like her will seek to destroy your son and you. You must use your powers to protect yourself and your son. If you do not then all is lost.  
  
Liz: Powers? What powers? I don't have powers.  
  
Lucilla: Yes you do. You just don't know how to use them yet but you must learn quickly. As the babe grows so will your powers. I must go.  
  
Liz: Wait; there is some much I don't understand.  
  
Lucilla: I must go. I have held our connection too long. I will contact you again when it is safer. Peace be with you and be safe.  
  
(Liz wakes up and sees that it is morning but then she smiles as she places her hand over her stomach)  
  
*I'm pregnant with Max's baby. Oh my god. What am I going to tell my parents? What am I going to tell Max and Maria? Hmm. I wonder if I can stop them from asking questions about the baby. Wouldn't hurt to try *  
  
(Liz dials the phone and starts to concentrate on her parents minds like Tess would when she mind-warped people. Back at the Parkers)  
  
Mrs. Parker: Hello? Hi Lizzy. Everything okay? Aunt Cindy okay? She is out in New York on business. They needed the best representative. Yeah that's your aunt Cindy. You're gonna have a baby? Lizzy that's great. Oh wait here's your dad tell him the great news.  
  
Mr. Parker: Hi honey bear. You're pregnant? That's great and Max is the father. I always did like that boy. No we wont say anything will we dear? Your mom's shaking her head. Yes honey we promise. Not one word to anyone. So we'll see you in a few months? That's great. Well, have a good time dear. We love you. Bye.  
  
(Cut back to Liz)  
  
Liz: Well that was fairly easy. Now Food. Hmm. let's see eggs, and bacon. With some tabasco sauce. Sounds good to me.  
  
(As Liz starts to cook, she gets a wave of sickness and runs for the bathroom)  
  
*Ick, morning sickness. I should call Maria. She'll be able to help me make sense of all this. *  
  
(Liz runs to the phone and dials Maria's number)  
  
(Voice on machine)  
  
~Maria, it's Liz. I need you to come out here to California ASAP. You have some vacation time at the diner saved up right. I need you to use it and come out here. Don't tell anyone except your mom and make sure she doesn't tell anyone. And I mean not even Michael cause then he'll tell Max. It's an emergency. When you get here call me at 1-701-339-4876, okay Please hurry. ~  
  
Maria: (after listening to Liz's message) That was weird. Mom! I gotta go to California for Liz.  
  
Amy: Why?  
  
Maria: She is bored and needs me to keep her sane.  
  
Amy: I guess you can go, use your credit card to buy the ticket online and I'll drive you to the airport.  
  
Maria: Thanks mom. I am gonna call work and get my vacation time and then buy the tickets and then we are all set. (Maria picks up the phone and within a few minutes has her vacation time and tickets)  
  
Maria: Okay, now to call Michael. I just hope he's not home. I don't think that I will be able to lie to him if I hear his voice.  
  
(After calling Michael and telling him that she was gonna be gone for a little while, she hangs up and starts to leave but then remembers to write down Liz' number and then hits the erase button) 


	4. Chapter 3

(Cut to Liz)  
  
(Phone rings and Liz picks it up)  
  
Liz: Hello?  
  
Maria: Liz, hey where are you?  
  
Liz: At my Aunt Cindy's. Why?  
  
Maria: Cause I am waiting for someone to pick me up at the airport.  
  
Liz: Damn girl you move fast be there in about 30 minutes.  
  
(Back at Cindy's)  
  
Maria: Okay spill. Why did you want me to come out here so quick?  
  
Liz: Want to see my baby and me play tag?  
  
Maria: Baby?  
  
Liz: Yeah. Watch. Come on sweetie wanna play tag with mommy?  
  
(Liz touches a small place on her stomach then a few minutes later a small hand glows through her stomach at the same spot, the Liz touches another spot and so on.)  
  
Liz: See? Tag.  
  
Maria: Liz are you telling me that you are pregnant? With Max's baby?  
  
Liz: Who else do we know that I have been involved with that glows like that and leaves glowing hickies? Duh Maria.  
  
(Liz sits Maria down and tells her everything that Lucilla told her so far about Tess and the planet, her powers and her relationship with Max)  
  
Maria: I knew I didn't like her for a reason. Listen I am gonna give Michael a call.  
  
Liz: Sure just.  
  
Maria: I know don't tell him where I am.  
  
(Meanwhile at the Crashdown, Max walks in looking for Maria and Michael and then sees Michael sitting alone)  
  
Max: Hey Michael. Where's Maria?  
  
Michael: Good question. I don't know. She just up and left and used her vacation time. Maxwell, she's been saving that for two years. Why would she all of a sudden just up and use it?  
  
Max: Liz.  
  
Michael: You think?  
  
Max: Why else?  
  
(Later at Michael's house, the phone rings)  
  
Michael: Hello?  
  
Maria: Michael?  
  
Michael: Maria? WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
(Max grabs the phone away from Michael)  
  
Max: Don't yell at her. Don't let her think that she is with Liz.  
  
Michael: Where are you?  
  
Maria: California. I am staying with Liz for the summer and I will be home when she comes home. I love you. Bye.  
  
(Michael hangs up the phone)  
  
Michael: That was weird. She just hung up really fast.  
  
Max: Something is wrong with Liz. I can feel it. I need to get to California.  
  
Michael: How? You have no idea where her aunt lives and I seriously doubt that her parents will tell you.  
  
Max: No I already asked them. Liz made them promise not to say anything about where she is to me. And now Maria is with her. But I have to find a way Michael. 


	5. Chapter 4

(Cut back to Maria and Liz)  
  
Maria: He suspects something.  
  
Liz: As long as they don't figure out how to get here they can suspect all they want.  
  
Maria: I'll call Michael again later. Maybe I can tell him something without him and Max getting suspicious.  
  
Liz: Well, I am going to go lie down for a little while. Call Michael back if you want.  
  
Maria: Maybe. Do you want me to wake you up later?  
  
Liz: Nah, I'm only gonna take a short nap. If you're up later we could play poker for awhile. We haven't done that in years.  
  
Maria: Yeah sure why not. I'm gonna go watch Pretty Woman. I'll see you when you wake up.  
  
Liz: Alright have fun.  
  
(Next scene, Liz dreaming)  
  
Lucilla: Liz?  
  
Liz: I'm here.  
  
Lucilla: We can talk longer this time since your son is getting stronger. Do you have any questions?  
  
Liz: Boy do I. Are my parents aliens?  
  
Lucilla: No.  
  
Liz: Then I was adopted?  
  
Lucilla: In a way. You came out of the pods too soon. You were not six like the others. You were only a year old. Your protector, who you knew as Grandma Claudia gave you to your parents and planted in their memories, images of your birth, so that they would raise you as a human. It wasn't a coincidence that Max fell in love with you in the third grade. I t was destined. When you were on our planet the two of you were inseparable. So very much in love. You were so powerful, even more powerful than your parents. That's why your match with Max was so perfect. Your combined power in your son would be so powerful that he would be able to rule our world with such knowledge, power, mercy and wisdom. It was not a coincidence that Max healed you that day in the Crashdown. On our world Max saved you life too. When he saved you again that day in the Crashdown, he repeated history.  
  
Liz: So when Max saved me, he repeated history?  
  
Lucilla: Yes.  
  
Liz: Wow. So how long will I be pregnant?  
  
Lucilla: 9 months same as humans. Although human children are not as advanced as we are in their mental state, our bodies develop the same.  
  
Liz: Will I be able to have my son in the hospital?  
  
Lucilla: Yes, but you must be careful. Your son's powers will only be visible to you and other aliens until he turns six. Then they will be visible to everyone. No matter what when your so is born do not let them take him out of you sight. There are many enemies waiting to kill him as soon as he is born. If they must take him out of your sight make sure that someone you trust goes with them.  
  
Liz: Are there others besides Max, Isabel, Michael and Me?  
  
Lucilla: Yes, there are two others. The six of you were brought together for certain reasons.  
  
Liz: Wait, the six of us?  
  
Lucilla: Yes. Think hard; you already know the names of the others.  
  
Liz: Maria and Alex? But what about when we exchanged Max's blood with Alex's blood?  
  
Lucilla: Yes, although they do not know it yet, they will get their powers three months after they have consummated their relationships with their mates. After that time they will have all the knowledge of everything that I have just told you. Because you came out of the pods too soon the DNA coding that shows a difference in our blood was not able to completely develop in your blood so even though you are not human your blood will appear to be completely human. Another thing is you and Maria were sisters. That's why you and Maria have such a strong connection. You two were only a year apart. Almost like twins. When you and Max fell in love and were engaged, Maria was the first to know. Even before you and Max told your parents and us. When Maria and Michael announced their engagement you threw the biggest party know to the galaxy. And Alex was your father's commander of the army. After your engagement to Max was announced, Isabel met Alex and they soon fell in love. They announced their engagement right before your wedding. But sadly neither one of them were ever able to get married due to your death and the outbreak of war. 


	6. Chapter 5

Liz: What about Tess and Ava?  
  
Lucilla: Tess was your servant. She was a decoy. We sent her with you to protect you. But we didn't know that before we cloned her that she had made a deal with Kivar to kill you and your son. No matter what you must stay away from her. I must go now, peace be with you my child.  
  
(Cut to Michael and Max)  
  
Michael: Why hasn't she called? She said she would call later.  
  
Max: Michael you're pacing. Stop.  
  
(Just then the phone rings)  
  
Max: Its Maria.  
  
Michael: How do you know?  
  
Max: I just do.  
  
Michael: Hello? Hey babe.  
  
(Michael walks off and Max goes over to the Parkers to convince them to give him the address. At the Parkers)  
  
Max: Mr. Parker please. I love Liz. More than life itself. I know that she needs me. I can feel it. Please just tell me where she is.  
  
Mr. Parker: Max, I know that you love my daughter. And I know that she loves you, or else you wouldn't be here. Alright, but only because you mean so much to my daughter. Here's her aunt's address. It's 276 Graceway Rd., Sacramento. The phone number is 701- 339-4876.  
  
Max: Thank you so much Mr. Parker.  
  
(Back at Michael's apartment, Max comes rushing in as Michael is hanging up with Maria)  
  
Michael: Okay Ria, I love you too. Bye.  
  
Max: How's Liz?  
  
Michael: She's fine. So where did you go?  
  
Max: The Parkers.  
  
Michael: Did you get an address?  
  
Max: Yeah, pack your things. We're going to California.  
  
(Back to Maria and Liz. Maria just hung up with Michael when Liz walks down the stairs.)  
  
Maria: Hey Liz. I'm so glad that I talked to him. I hate lying to him. He asked why I came out here all of a sudden. I told him that you were bored and that you needed me.  
  
Liz: Did he believe you?  
  
Maria: I think so. God I hate lying to him but I guess I will just have to get over that until you tell me that I can tell him where we are.  
  
Liz: I can't sleep. We haven't played poker in awhile. I'll make us some hot chocolate and we'll play.  
  
Maria: Sounds good to me. I wont be able to sleep either.  
  
(Twenty minutes later Liz deals the cards)  
  
Liz: Maria, did anything happen between you and Michael that you aren't telling me?  
  
Maria: Um. Like what?  
  
Liz: Maria, think hard. What could I mean?  
  
Maria: Why?  
  
Liz: Because I have to tell you something but I cant tell you unless things have changed.  
  
Maria: You can't tell anyone. Especially my mother. But two weeks after you left to come here Michael and I made love. MY GOD, Liz. It was amazing. I saw things from Michael's past life on his home world and it was so strange because it was as if I knew everything about his world. Almost as if I had lived there before.  
  
Liz: You have.  
  
Maria: What? Say that again because I didn't hear you right.  
  
Liz: You have lived there before.  
  
Maria: I did hear you right. What do you mean by that?  
  
Liz: I mean that you, Alex and me have all lived before. Just like Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess. Lucilla, that's Max and Isabel's mother, told me that the six of us being together was no coincidence. We belong together. You with Michael, Isabel with Alex and me with Max.  
  
Maria: Wait what about Tess?  
  
Liz: She was a servant and sent as a decoy to protect me but she made a deal with Kivar before they cloned her to kill my son and me.  
  
Maria: So you are telling me that we come from another planet?  
  
Liz: Yes. A planet called Stell.  
  
Maria: That can't be possible. Liz, we are human. We have human parents.  
  
Liz: We came out of the pods too soon. When we came out we were only a year old. Our protector, Grandma Claudia gave us to our human parents and planted in their memory images of our births so that they would raise us as human children. Because in their minds we are human children. But in reality we are hybrids like the others. Oh I almost forgot, did you ever wonder why we have such a strong connection? Why we are best friends?  
  
Maria: Yeah but I didn't think anything of it. Why?  
  
Liz: Because we are sisters Maria. According to Lucilla, we were a year apart and like twins. You knew about my engagement to Max before our parents knew. And when you and Michael got engaged I threw a huge party. Do you remember the date that you and Michael made love?  
  
Maria: May 15th. Why?  
  
Liz: Two more days. Lucilla said that you would have your powers three months after you and your mate had consummated your relationship and after three months you will have all the knowledge of everything that Lucilla told me. Because we came out of the pods too soon the DNA coding that shows a difference in Max, Isabel and Michael's blood was not able to completely develop in our blood so even though we are not human our blood will appear to be completely human.  
  
Maria: Wait, I have powers? How cool is that? That whole thing about the blood was my next question. Because of the thing with Max and switching his with Alex's blood. Oh before I forget, when I was on the phone with Michael your aunt called and said to tell you that she will have to stay out in New York indefinitely. Apparently the company is having some major problems and the only person that knows what is going on is her. Anyway do you have powers too?  
  
Liz: Yeah, from practicing I figured out that I have the ability to wind warp people, like Tess does, I can heat things like Isabel, change objects, make people see things that aren't there, cause pain and a lot of other things. According to Lucilla, I was even more powerful than our parents. That's why my match with Max was so perfect. Our combined power in our son would be so powerful that he would be able to rule our world with such knowledge, power, mercy and wisdom. Plus apparently it was not a coincidence that Max healed me that day in the Crashdown. When he saved my life that day, he repeated history.  
  
Maria: Wow. That's a lot to take in. So only two more days huh? Do you know what kind of powers I will have?  
  
Liz: No, but since we have the same parents, probably not that much different than mine.  
  
Maria: Liz, I can't believe we are sisters. I mean I already thought of you as my sister but just to find out that you are is too cool.  
  
(Cut to Max and Michael)  
  
Max: Come on Michael. I got us a semi late flight. We take off at 11:00. So we should get to Liz and Maria a little after one.  
  
Michael: Maxwell, calm down. You can't make the plane leave any faster. Don't worry nothing will be wrong. You'll see okay? Just trust me.  
  
(Cut back to Maria and Liz)  
  
Maria: Wow, It's after one. Have we really been playing cards this long? (Stifles a yawn) Um. Liz, your stomach is glowing.  
  
Liz: Yeah, it does that when Lucilla wants to talk to me. But since my son isn't strong enough yet the only why she can talk to me is when I am sleeping. How about we go to bed now? I am getting a little tired.  
  
Maria: Yeah, I'm a little tired too. You go on up and I'll clean up. You're pregnant remember? You need your sleep. Go on and I'll be up as soon as the dishes are done.  
  
Liz: Okay, night, sis.  
  
Maria: Night Lizzy.  
  
(Liz walks up the stair and immediately falls asleep when her head hits the pillow. Maria starts to clean up but stops when there is a knock at the door)  
  
Maria: Who the hell could that be?  
  
(Walks over to the door and opens it and gasps when she sees who is standing there) 


	7. Chapter 6

Maria: Michael. Max. What are you doing here?  
  
Michael: Came to see you and Liz.  
  
(Push past Maria and walk into the house)  
  
Max: Where's Liz?  
  
Maria: She's not here.  
  
Max: Maria, you're not very good at lying. It's after one, where could she be? I know she's here. I can feel her.  
  
(Maria starts back towards the stairs to warn Liz but Michael grabs her arm.)  
  
Michael: Oh no you don't. The last time I let you out of my sight you flew to California. I take it that she is upstairs, Maxwell. Go see.  
  
Max: Maria, I'll be able to find her faster if you tell me which room is hers.  
  
Maria: Fine, 2nd bedroom to the left. She's sleeping though.  
  
(Max walks upstairs and Michael pulls Maria into the living room)  
  
Michael: Ria, why did you just up and leave? I was freaking out. All I knew was that you came out here to be with Liz. Your message on my machine was very cryptic. I thought something happened to you. Don't ever scare me like that again. So are you going to tell me the real reason you came out here? Did you really think that I would believe that very lame story you gave me about Liz being bored?  
  
Maria: I can't tell you. Max needs to know first.  
  
Michael: Ria, Liz will tell Max. I want you to tell me.  
  
Maria: Fine. Liz is pregnant.  
  
Michael: WHAT??  
  
Maria: Shhhh. There's more. Remember how I told you that when we made love that I saw things from your past and that it was like I knew the places?  
  
Michael: Yeah, what about it?  
  
Maria: Well, according to Liz, who has been talking to Max's mother, the six of us were brought together for a reason. Lucilla told Liz that the six of us being together was no coincidence. We belong together. Isabel with Alex, Liz with Max and me with you. Alex, Liz and I come from a planet called Stell. Apparently we came out of the pods too soon. When we came out we were only a year old. Our protector, Liz's grandma Claudia gave us to our human parents and planted in their memory images of our births so that they would raise us as human children. But in reality we are hybrids like you. Plus Liz and I are sisters. I knew about Liz's engagement to Max before our parents knew. And when you and I got engaged Liz threw a huge party. Apparently Liz was even more powerful than our parents. That's why her match with Max was so perfect. Their combined power in their son would be so powerful that he would be able to rule our world with such knowledge, power, mercy and wisdom. Plus according to Liz, it was not a coincidence that Max healed her that day in the Crashdown. When he saved her life that day, he repeated history.  
  
Michael: So you are an alien like me?  
  
Maria: Apparently so.  
  
Michael: But why don't you have any powers?  
  
Maria: From what I understand, that because we came out of the pods too soon the only way for our powers to show is if we consummated our relationship with our mate. Then three months later we'll have powers.  
  
Michael: But if you, Liz and Alex are hybrids then why didn't Alex's blood show it when Max was in the accident?  
  
Maria: Because we came out of the pods too soon, the coding thingie in your blood didn't develop completely in our blood. So even though we are hybrids our blood appears to be human. I don't completely understand it myself. Liz just told me all this a couple hours ago.  
  
Michael: So when do you get your powers?  
  
Maria: Well it was two more days but since its after one, then I guess its only one more day. Are you okay with that?  
  
Michael: Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I knew that this thing between us was right. I don't know how I knew it but I did.  
  
(Pulls her close and they fall asleep on the couch)  
  
(Meanwhile Max has found Liz who is fast asleep)  
  
*I missed you so much Liz. Why did you leave me*  
  
(Max touches Liz and immediately falls asleep. Cut to Liz and Lucilla)  
  
Lucilla: Liz, Come meet your son.  
  
Liz: My son is here?  
  
Lucilla: Over on the swing.  
  
(Liz looks over to the little boy and sees a miniature Max)  
  
Boy: Mommy!!! (Runs into Liz's open arms)  
  
Liz: Oh my baby boy. I know your name. Its Jason right?  
  
Boy: Yeah Mommy, Jason. (Gives Liz a hug and then looks over her shoulder) Hi Daddy.  
  
Max: Liz, please turn around. Who's this?  
  
Liz: This is our son, Jason.  
  
Max: Our son?  
  
Jason: Don't be scared Daddy. It's alright. (Jason places a hand on his father's face and Max sees everything that Liz went through over the past couple of months without him. Max felt as if he had been with her the whole time)  
  
Max: Liz, why didn't you tell me?  
  
Liz: I was scared. When I woke up and you weren't there I thought you had decided to be with Tess and try your fake destiny.  
  
Max: What fake destiny? And who is that woman? And where are we?  
  
Liz: The woman is Lucilla and she is your mother. And we are on Antar. Lucilla will explain everything.  
  
(They walk over to Lucilla)  
  
Lucilla: Max. You have grown up so much. Oh how I have missed you and your sister.  
  
Max: Mother, what is going on? What does Liz mean about fake destiny?  
  
Lucilla: Liz, Maria and Alex came out of the pods too soon. They were not six like you. They were only a year old. Their protector, Liz's grandma Claudia who was their protector gave them to their parents and planted in their memories, images of their birth, so that they would raised as humans. Liz and Maria were sisters. Like you and Isabel are brother and sister. And just as Michael was your second in command, Alex was Liz's father's commander in the army. 


	8. Chapter 7

Lucilla: It wasn't a coincidence that you fell in love with Liz in the third grade. It was destined. When you were on our planet the two of you were inseparable. So very much in love. Liz is so powerful. Always has been. That's why your match with her was so perfect. Your power with her power combined in your son would make him the most powerful person on Antar. He would be able to rule our world and no one would ever be able to take over his throne again. It was not a coincidence that you healed Liz that day in the Crashdown. On our world you saved Liz too. When you saved her again that day in the Crashdown, you repeated history.  
  
Max: But what about Alex's blood that day in the hospital? Wouldn't someone have said something if his blood was alien?  
  
Lucilla: Because they came out of the pods too soon the DNA coding that shows a difference in our blood was not able to completely develop in their blood.  
  
Max: What about all that stuff about Tess being my destiny? Was it not true?  
  
Lucilla: Tess was Liz's servant. She was a decoy. We sent her with Liz to protect her. But we didn't know that before we cloned her that she had made a deal with Kivar to kill her and your son. My son, no matter what you must protect your bride and your child. The future of our survival is at stake. If anything should happen to your son then all hope for our world is lost. I must go. Peace be with you my children.  
  
(Both wake up and Max kisses Liz's forehead)  
  
Max: Let's go see how Michael is taking the news.  
  
(They walk downstairs to the living room and see Michael and Maria fast asleep on the couch with Michaels' arms wrapped protectively around Maria.)  
  
Liz: I think he took it well. Don't you?  
  
Max: Well just to be safe lets sleep in here with them.  
  
Liz: No argument from this corner.  
  
(Liz and Max pull out the futon, and curl up together and fall asleep; as they sleep they all dream the same thing. They are in a room with Tess and two other aliens.)  
  
1st Alien: You have failed us. The great leader has been conceived. He is three months old now.  
  
Tess: Damn that Liz Parker. Fine, I will just kill her then. I already know where she is.  
  
2nd Alien: It is no longer enough to just kill the leader. You must kill them all. You must stay away from the queen. She is too powerful for you. The only way to kill her is to get her vulnerable. Make her weak. Otherwise you will die trying to kill her.  
  
Tess: I am not afraid of her. I was supposed to be queen not that bitch Liz Parker. I will make her weak. I will kill everyone she loves. And when I am through with that, I will kill her and I will enjoy it. 


	9. Chapter 8

(They all jump awake and Liz starts shaking)  
  
Max: Pack your stuff, we're leaving.  
  
Liz: Max, what if she's already here somewhere? What if she is watching the house?  
  
Max: Don't worry. I lost you once and I'll be damned if I lose you again, and I won't let anything happen to you or to Jason. Or you two either. (looks at Maria and Michael) But, we can't stay here. Come on.  
  
(After Maria and Liz's bags are packed they all pile into Max and Michael's rented car.)  
  
Max: We have to warn Isabel and Alex.  
  
Maria: Here use my cell.  
  
Max: Isabel? Yeah, is Alex with you? Good. Listen I want you and Alex to get out of Roswell as soon as possible. It's not safe. Don't ask why, I will explain everything later. I want you and Alex to get in the car and head to Vegas. Don't say anything to anyone. No one especially not Tess. She is not one of us. Just trust me Iz. Stay as far away from her as you can. If you need me call Maria's cell. The number is 525-9018. Be careful Iz.  
  
Maria: Michael. I'm scared.  
  
Michael: Don't worry Ria, Max and I wont let anything happen to you or Liz. I promise.  
  
Liz: Max why are we going to Vegas?  
  
Max: I figured that would be the last place Tess would look for us first. Plus I figured we could get married and then go east from Vegas and see where the wind leads us. Unless you don't want to marry me?  
  
Liz: Max, I think that is probably the stupidest thing you have ever said. Of course I want to marry you.  
  
Max: Then it's settled. We will get married in Vegas after we met up with Isabel and Alex.  
  
(Just then Maria's cell phone rings)  
  
Maria: Hello? Um. Max, it's Tess.  
  
Max: Gimme the phone. What do you want?  
  
(Cut to Tess)  
  
Tess: I want Liz Parker. And if you don't bring her to the pod chamber at midnight tomorrow night, I will kill Alex and Isabel.  
  
Max: How can I trust you? How do I know that you even have my sister and Alex?  
  
Tess: Oh would you like to talk to her? (Holds the phone up to Isabel) Talk to your brother.  
  
Isabel: Run Max!!! Get Liz away. Don't worry about Alex and me. Tess is crazy. She will kill Liz. Do you hear me? RUN!!!  
  
Tess: That's enough. Listen I just want Liz. And if you bring her by midnight tomorrow, I wont kill them. You only have till midnight. Do you got that?  
  
Max: Yeah I got it. (Hangs up the phone) Tess has Alex and Isabel at the pod chamber and she is going to kill them unless we bring Liz to her by midnight tomorrow.  
  
Liz: We have to go Max. We need them. Without them our unit is not complete.  
  
Max: No I won't let her hurt you or Jason.  
  
Liz: She can't. I am much more powerful than she is. As long as my loved ones are safe then she can't hurt me. But we need Alex and Isabel. I won't let them die. We have to go.  
  
Michael: Maxwell, we have to go.  
  
Max: I know.  
  
(Cut to Tess, the next day in the pod chamber at 11:45 p.m., holding a gun)  
  
Tess: I hope for your sakes, they show up, or I will kill you. Hell, even if they do show up, I'm gonna kill you.  
  
Isabel: Why did you make us believe that you were one of us? You were my friend. How could you do this?  
  
Tess: I was your friend? That's a laugh. I used you to get to Max. I was supposed to be one of you. A long time ago. But that bitch Liz Parker stole him from me. I was her servant. But I loved Zan more than anything. But I never stood a chance with once he saw Ophelia. Sorry Liz and Max. They were inseparable. I hated her. So I made a deal with Kivar. I would kill her and marry Max. If Liz was dead then their son could not be conceived and once Max had died, Kivar could rule. Because I could never have children, so there would never be an heir. I deceived them all. Max thought he was marrying Liz but he was actually marrying me. Then the rebellion broke out. Kivar became impatience for Max to die. He ordered me to kill him but I couldn't. I loved him. But in the end, I did kill him. Either kill him or Kivar would kill me. What Kivar didn't except was for Lucilla to clone the royal family. All of you. She cloned you so that your race would be able to live on and in hopes that one day the great leader, Max and Liz's son would be conceived and return to free them.  
  
Isabel: You are insane if you even thought that Max would love you.  
  
Tess: (backhands her) Shut up.  
  
Isabel: You've failed Tess. In every way.  
  
Tess: I may have failed in getting Max away from Liz. Oh believe me I tried but Max is and always has been too much in love with Liz to let her go without a fight. I may have also failed in stopping the great leader's conception but mark my words I will kill Liz Parker.  
  
Isabel: You are so stupid. Max will never let that happen. Liz is his life. Always has been, always will be. Nothing you say or do will every change that. Just like Alex is my life and Maria is Michael's life. It's always gonna be that way. The only way you could be with Max was by deceiving him. You are nothing but a stupid servant with big dreams and none of them came true.  
  
Tess: Shut up you stupid bitch. I will kill him, if you don't. (points the gun at Alex)  
  
Max: (walking in) You won't be killing anyone Tess. 


	10. Chapter 9

Tess: (walks over to Isabel and holds the gun against her head) Zan, opps sorry. Max, you came. That's far enough. Where's Liz?  
  
Liz: Right here. Tess or should I say Ava? I remember you now. You ruined my life with Max once before and I'll be damned if you are going to do it again. You've failed. Do you really think that Kivar will let you live once he finds out that my son was conceived? Ha that's a laugh. The mere idea that Max could ever love you is a laugh. Max and I share a love that you could never understand. We've had this connection since the third grade. So if you think that Max will just run into your arms after I am gone then you have another thing coming. You will fail Tess. I don't plan on dying young.  
  
Tess: So confident that you are not going to die. Do you think that I am scared of you? I killed you once and I will do it again. Yeah, that's right, I killed you. How else was I going to take your face at the wedding? Max tried to divorce me after he found your body and learned the truth. He tried to heal you but you had already been dead for days. Ready to die again Liz?  
  
(Michael and Maria walk in)  
  
Michael: Well Tess, there are four of us and only one of you. Think you can kill us all? Because if you try and kill Liz you will have to kill us first.  
  
Tess: Oh believe me I have no problem with that, Rath, or is it Michael now? I see that Zeta has come into her powers. How nice of the two of you to join us. Too bad Zeta, sorry, Maria won't be able to use them for very long.  
  
Maria: Yeah too bad you wont be able to see me use my powers.  
  
(As Tess continues to make comments, Liz closes her eyes and concentrate on Tess. As Tess continues on, still holding the gun on Isabel, she all of a sudden screams in agony)  
  
Tess: No, please. Please. I didn't fail you. I promise I will kill them. No, (Tess starts pleading and then trips as she backs away from something, everyone does not see and starts crawling on her hands away from whatever she is seeing) Please, Please don't kill me. Please Kivar don't kill me, I promise I won't fail you again. No, (starts crying) no, no please. (Tess let out another agonizing scream and falls back on the floor lifeless. Max slowly walks over and feels for a pulse. There is none.)  
  
Max: She's dead.  
  
Maria: What the hell just happened?  
  
Isabel: Hey someone come untie us please.  
  
Michael: Sorry Issy.  
  
Maria: What happened to her?  
  
Liz: I told you that I was powerful, that I could mind warp people like she could except when I mind warp people, I can cause other things to happen as well. In Tess' mind she saw Kivar, and begged him not to kill her, because he was very real to her. If you are killed in a mind warp you are killed in real life. Remember, how people would say if you died in your dream you died in real life? That is what it was. Except you don't die in dreams, the only way to die in a mind warp is if someone else kills you in that mind warp.  
  
Maria: If you ask me it all sounds a little confusing.  
  
Isabel: Yeah I would have to agree.  
  
Maria: So I guess you are pretty powerful. Note to self never get on Liz's bad side.  
  
(Everyone laughs at that)  
  
Liz: Yeah, I think Alex is starting to wake up.  
  
Alex: Where am I? (Rubbing the back of his head) Where's Isabel?  
  
Isabel: You are in the pod chamber, and I am right here. How's your head?  
  
Alex: Fine, but what are we doing here? The last thing I remember was getting into the car to head to Vegas.  
  
Isabel: Tess kidnapped us to get to Liz.  
  
Alex: Why did she want to get to Liz?  
  
(Michael and Maria start to explain everything to Isabel and Alex and Max and Liz sit against the wall cradled in each other's arms. As they sit there, Liz gets a vision from Lucilla)  
  
Lucilla: You have done well. But the threat is not over. Others will come. Never underestimate our enemies. They are more powerful than you think. Trust no one who does not already know your true identities. Tell no one anymore than what they need to know. My son, you must protect your bride until death. The life she carries is essential to the survival of our planet and others. When the threat on earth is gone you will be able to return home and I will once again be able to hold you in my arms.  
  
Liz: Lucilla, Tess, told me that she killed me. Is that true?  
  
Lucilla: Sadly yes. You were so beautiful. Even more beautiful then you are now. And oh how you loved my son. As I told you before the two of you were inseparable. On the day of your wedding we had to practically tie Max to a chair to keep him from seeing you for even a moment. Before the wedding you were resting and putting the finishing touches on your hair and makeup and Tess came in and she strangled you. Max was so devastated when he found your body still in your wedding dress. I was so scared that I would loose him to grief, but then the rebellion broke out. Max and Michael fought for days. They killed any skin that they came in contact with. But in the end they were both killed. Because he was still so distraught over your death, and very weak from battling, Tess had no trouble in killing him. He didn't even see her coming. And Kivar killed Michael. Because Michael would not reveal where we had sent your clones, Kivar tortured him to death. You must bury the pod chamber. It must never be found. You must protect each other. Learn from each other. Never let your guard down. And always remember that I love you all.  
  
Max: We love you too Mother. Be safe and we'll be coming home soon.  
  
Lucilla: I know. Peace be with you my children.  
  
(Liz and Max look up to see everyone standing around them confused)  
  
Isabel: Are you guys okay? We've been calling your names for like the past five minutes.  
  
Liz: Sorry, your mother was talking to us. (Looks at Maria) Did you explain everything?  
  
Isabel: That you, Alex and Maria are hybrids like us. That you and Maria are sisters? That you are pregnant with my nephew? Yeah she did. How do you know all this Liz?  
  
Liz: Your mother contacted me through Jason.  
  
Alex: Jason?  
  
Max: My son.  
  
Liz: OUR son. Anyway she told me everything. But we can explain everything more deeply later. We have to leave Roswell. We have to be careful. Others will come.  
  
Maria: What do you mean others will come?  
  
Liz: This isn't over. It won't be over until all the skins and all our enemies are gone from earth. Then we can go home. But we wont be going home anytime soon.  
  
*God this is so hard for them. Max, Issy and Michael have all had years to adjust to being aliens. Maria has had only two days and Alex has had 15 minutes. What's going to happen now? *  
  
(As if hearing Liz's thoughts Maria pipes up)  
  
Maria: Max, what's going to happen now?  
  
Max: I don't know.  
  
Liz: We just have to be ready. We have to be careful who we befriend and who we trust. No matter what the cost we cannot use our powers in public. We just have to trust each other and each other's judgment. We have to learn from each other.  
  
Michael: Where do we go from here?  
  
Max: Vegas. And then we will see from there.  
  
Liz: Vegas. We still have to get married. But we have to be careful. This isn't over.  
  
(As we pan out of the cave, we see Liz wrapped tightly in Max's arms, Isabel holding Alex's hand and Michael pulling Maria close. As the six hold each other a shadow moves out of the door of the cave and out into the desert.)  
  
Stranger: That's right Ophelia, this isn't over.  
  
(As the stranger starts to walk away from the cave we pan upward towards the stars and see the V shining brightly in the sky.) 


End file.
